


Now we are here

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, or rather they just lie in bed and talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something nice about just lying in bed with your significant other and doing nothing in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now we are here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanatsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanatsuki/gifts).



> This is one of those "incredibly fluffy i can't believe i wrote this" drabbles.
> 
> 90% of dialogue that doesn't say anything.
> 
> Not betad bc i did not have time.
> 
> Comments would be really greatly appreciated.

Outside of their joined training sessions, Haruka had visited Rin in Australia three times before now.

His visits lasted for one-two weeks at most and the first day was usually the one in which he was least awake and everything seemed as if it was a dream.

Rin would complain that they are wasting time, sleeping for 12 hours a day, but Haru just snuggled closer to him and shut him up by hugging him tightly and lightly kissing him, presumably aiming for his cheek but since he did it with closed eyes he didn't bother to check that it was actually Rin's neck. 

With that Rin decided that the sightseeing can wait and got back under the covers with Haru. They could afford to go out later.

Sometimes, when Haru was tired like that he'd say all kinds of things. Stuff like „I love you so much” or other feelings he usually only expressed with his eyes.

This time, even thought it has been three years since they graduated high school, Haruka took up the topic of his future. Usually it was something trivial like „I can't believe we are here together” or „I thought we wouldn't see each other that often, and here we are, training together once a month”

But now, Haruka seemed a bit more awake than when he dragged Rin into bed one minute ago. Rin assumed he'd want to just sleep some more, but Haruka looked at him, intensely and was very serious.

„Rin”

„Yes?”

„I never did apologize to you, did I?”

„Apologize? For what?”

„For taking out my anger on you back in the summer regional tournament.”

„What made you think of that now of all times?”

„Well... I didn't apologize, right? And it was because in some way you helped... no. You saved me. From myself.”

„I did what?”

„Well, no matter how you look at it, it is thanks to you that i found my dream”

„Yes. I am aware of that.”

„Yes, so that is why all the time i was thankful to you. For taking me to Australia that first time, showing me new sights, and everything. But now I realized that I hurt you. Not only then, but probably I've been hurting you many times. And i didn't even realize it until now.”

„Hmmm...”

„So that is why, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, for being inconsiderate of you sorry for hurting your feelings.”

„Haru.”

„Yes?”

„It's been three years. You know that, don't you?”

„Yes? So? Will you forgive me?”

„There's nothing to forgive. I don't think i was mad at you at the time so there really is nothing to be sorry for. I'm happy that you found your dream, and that you are willing to share it with me.”

Rin embraces Haru closer and puts his hand on Haru's back.

„Also. I love you. And look, now we are here. Together. What more could I ask of you?

“I... ok. well i just felt like saying it so i did.”

“I see. But you don't need to be sorry about old things like that. I love you Haru.”

„Yeah. I know. I love you too, Rin.”


End file.
